Cookie Run Wiki:Rules and Policies
Last Updated:'May 2, 2016'' '''Welcome to Cookie Run Wiki! We are a vastly growing collaborative site dedicated for LINE Cookie Run and its community. To achieve its purpose as a community-friendly Wiki, we will explain what rules and policies that we hope every community members should follow in Cookie Run Wiki. Rules These are rules that you must strictly follow. Please read carefully. Any violation of this rules will lead into punishment by administrators. Any decision about these rules is final. 'Do not cheat' : Effective Date: 18 November 2014 We strongly recommend you not to use any cheat, because the game will consistently monitor and ban players who are using cheat, hack, or other manipulative tools. Cookie Run Wikia is also not the place for cheaters, because our goal is making everyone a Cookie Run Master. True master don't cheat, they trains hard and they shares their story to all the community. Administrator will immediately remove any content that is related with using cheat, hack, or other tools to manipulate the game. Administrators may seriously punish people who violates this rule. 'Do not vandalize' : Effective Date: 24 November 2014 Cookie Run Wikia is welcoming you with a warm hand for allowing edit, comment, and forum section to anonymous or unregistered users. However, we do not tolerate vandalism - an edit, comment, or forum purposed to harm the content to look unreliable or incorrect. Any vandalism edits will be removed or rollbacked by administator and they preserve the right for setting a punishment for vandals. Administators will also record every vandalism. Three or more vandalism by a single person would lead into temporary or permanent punishment. Contents which has been repeatedly vandalized will be protected. 'Add your LINE ID in the proper place' : Effective Date: 22 March 2015 We encourage people to add LINE ID in this forum thread, because listing every LINE ID in one pool would help you gaining more new and fresh list of active players to add. It also makes the comment sections of popular pages would look neat and more reliable. If you post your LINE ID outside of the proper place, admins may delete and re-post your LINE ID in the correct place. 'Be nice to other users' : Effective Date: 3 May 2015 We want to make a positive community environment to all users, so administrators will filter any content (in any form including but not limited to texts and images) that includes: *''Profanity.'' All profanity will be removed from articles. Blog posts, forum posts, and comments that contains profanity will be deleted, unless proved significant. If that's so, then we will just remove the profanity inside the comment. *''Adult content'', such as pornography. Administrators may impose a temporary or permanent ban as Cookie Run Wikia is a safe-to-children gaming website rated 3+. *''Any contents that offends a specific race, ethnicity, religion views, gender identity, sexual orientation, diseases, disabilities, or other items that are purposed to discriminates or disrespects a person or entity. Posts will be removed completely and offenders will be given a temporary or permanent ban as we respect each and every individual in this wiki, regardless of their background. *''Abusing behavior or attacking towards any user. We view our users, contributors, and daily visitors as a highly valuable asset to the Wikia, and administrators will do everything to protect their rights. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and any form of communication that deters them from the Wiki should be prevented. *''Heated debate.'' To keep things friendly in all articles, any kind of heated argument (that is deemed offensive to one side or both sides) should be dealt outside of the article, blog post, and/or forums where it triggers. A way to do this is through Message Wall or through other medium outside of the wiki. Offenders will be given a warning once, and posts will be removed. Repeated offender will be given a temporary or permanent ban. 'Other Rules' Other rules that you must follow (and also apply to Cookie Run Wikia) are listed below. *Wikia's Terms of Use *Wikia Community Guidelines Policies Policies are different than rules. They are guidelines for every community member (including the admin) to follow. While in many situations the policy need to be followed, they can change depending on the situation. Again, they are not rules. They are just guidelines, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about :) 'Writing and Editing Articles' Check out Portal:Guidelines for writing and editing tips, that has been updated periodically whenever a new trend in editing is evolving. *The first thing to remember is, don't be afraid to make edits and change things you seem worthy. There is no punishment for editing articles unfavorably, and if you found one, you can edit again! *English is the de facto language in this Wiki. Don't hesitate to speak when you have bad English, practice makes perfect! *Articles needs to follow a good standard of writing, such as punctuation, spelling, grammar, etc. *Articles must not biased or in the other words, factual and reliable. *Be bold! You can always create and edit articles, even if you are inexperienced in doing so. Other members can and will help you mold the article to become even better. 'Spoiler and Upcoming Content' :Effective Date: 1 September 2015 This Wiki is solely focused all about LINE Cookie Run. However, we cannot deny that all LINE updates are originated from Kakao version. We realized that the difference between LINE Cookie Run and Kakao Cookie Run is only the delay of dates as well as the translation update. Everything else stays the same. It's inevitable that the new contents from Kakao are being tested and pushed to LINE Cookie Run eventually. We defines upcoming content as the following: *New cookies, pets, and episodes originated from Kakao version (unless it's an event-exclusive content). *All upcoming information in Cookie Run Facebook Page and other verified Cookie Run/Devsisters/LINE page. They are considered as an official information for LINE Cookie Run. *Additional information on Kakao Cookie Run's description. It will be considered as a canon. However, skills (and other game mechanics) that are different in-between games (such as Cream Puff Cookie) are limited to LINE Cookie Run only, but the changes between both games can be stated. All upcoming content should be expressed with the tag. We defines spoiler as the following: *Treasures (from Chests), Ingredients, Events, or Event-exclusive items originated from Kakao version. Those tends to be unpredictable at times, and it may not appear to LINE Cookie Run at all. *Other items that has not been covered in "upcoming content". All spoilers should be expressed with the or tag. 'Fandom' You can post any fandom and fan-fictions by or posting in section. 'Advertisement' Cookie Run Wiki is not a place for your advertisements or businesses. 'Adminstrators' We are currently opening positions as an administrator. Details on how becoming the next administator, please click here. Changes to Rules and Policies Administators may change rules and policies they seem appropriate, and we will notice users when it is important.